View content advisory for L.A. Noire.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 6/10. There are several references to prostitution. During close-ups of the city we see people asking services from prostitutes on the street. A detective and his wife kiss passionetely, they end up on a couch contiuening to kiss. It is quite rough, as the woman rips off his clothes and they have sex, the scene then cuts away with them sleeping in bed. The man then stands up (his butt is visible for a few seconds). A woman is brutally raped by a detective. We see her struggle as the man rapes her. She then slashes him in on the cheek with a belt. Prostitutes are shown in skimpy clothes. A man and a woman are shown having sex briefly but they're interupted. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 9/10. Although quite some bloody scenes, this is probably the most non-graphic movie of Rockstar Games. Throughout the film, crimes are committed including shootings, rapes, stabbings and even one hit-and-run case. In most of the crimes, we see the bloody corpses. - A crime scene is shown including viewing graphic and disturbing close-ups of a dead corpse: we see it has been shot with a shotgun and we see the bloody bulletwound with blood laying all over the floor. Also lots of blood appears to have been spattered on the walls. We also see his corpse laying in a bloody mess and what looks like an intestine sticking out of his shot open abdomen. - A man runs from two cops who chase him. They find him and punch him several times and spread his eyes with pepperspray (we see his eyes turning red and he is shown screaming pain). He is later shown with his face completely bruised due to the punchings. - A corrupt cop stabs another corrupt cop (we hear crunching and we see blood pour from the knife). - A man is driven over (in a quick flash we see blood spray). Two cops run to him (his leg is broken and we see the bone graphically sticking out of his flesh). One of the cops shoot him (no blood/gore is shown) to end his misery. - A woman is raped by a cop and she struggles with him. She then slashes his cheek with a belt (nothing graphic is shown, but the man later refers that his cheek still hurts due to the whip). - A man shoots himself through the mouth (we hear the gunshot and see his corpse with blood on the wall and clothes and it drips from his mouth). Profanity: Profanity: 6/10. 4 uses of "fuck" including one derivate "motherfucker". Some other mild profanities. Some sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 5/10. The main character has an alcohol addiction and we see him drinking whiskey at a bar. Some references to alcohol. Some cigar smoking. A reference to drug use. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 9/10. Although not very scary, it is very intense and disturbing. The corpses might be jumpy somewhat and surely scary to little children. The film has a very film-noir old style making it more intense. The killers in the film show disturbing behavior. If you're 15+ i guess you would be able to handle it. total count examination: 35/50.